User blog:Julyfire/Wedding Event~
Yay, the "boring" AWC event is finally over! After I saw the Pure - Nimue leak, I got really excited for the next event, so I eagerly waited for maintenance to be over and start~ ^^ This event looks pretty busy, with two bosses (Guinevere and Bisclavret), three evolution cards, and a collection card, and can I just say, all the cards look really nice! :D Well, actually, Pure - Bisclavret is a bit ugly for a bride but... overall, the art is an improvement from the last event. ^^;; Like with the first day of each new event, the first hour was basically just a massacre of everything in sight so all the NFs died really quickly, and the AFs were quickly taken down as well. I managed to get one Pure - Guinevere already, so progress is looking good! ^^ Also, to my great surprise, there is a new 5* card from arousal drops! It's Pure - Dinadan, and from its base stats, it doesn't look too amazing, but still, yay for new cards! I have two of her already~ ^^ Now let's see if a Pure - Bisclavret will drop today. xD When I saw there was another evolution event, I was like this face - D: since it toook me forever to MLB Ruby and Garnet. TT But then I saw you don't need to MLB or max level the evo materials so yay! And now, for a limited time only, we can MAKE 6*! :DDD One of the evo materials (Lady Kai) is the background of this wiki at this moment, no wonder she looked familiar! I want to keep some of these new 4*s because they're cool~ ^^ I managed to get some evo material drops, so 30 minutes into the event opening, I already had one of the alien card and one of the Ywain's Lion card. xD Now just need one more evo material to make one Sling card... Looks like I'm going to turn out completely dirt poor soon. T_T As I guessed, Pure - NImue was in gacha, so I went ahead and splurged all my 52 gacha tickets that I had saved from the AWC event...and got none of the event cards. Noooooooooo, no multiplier for this event. Sadfaceeeee. I miss my awesome OP Scholar Mordred-kun already. I wouldn't mind getting any of the three (although I want Nimue because she's adorable qwq), but looks like luck wasn't on my side this time. ^^;; I guess it ran out already during the Scholars event (got Scholar Mordred with 9 gacha tickets), but I'll keep trying with the tickets I get from collection~ My notable pulls from wasting all those tickets were: Scholar - Lancelot, Student - Enide, First - Galahad, Stellar - Spica (ohhh now I can LB her once xD), Second - Shwach (my third one already ouo), Second - Ellen, and Stellar - Sirius. Surprisngly, all those 6* I pulled within 15 tickets, and then no more 6* afterwards..xD;; I wish everyone the best of luck this event~ ^^b UPDATE #1: OMG I finished clearing the "Path to the Church" and got 3 gacha tickets which I went to promptly waste and on my second pull, Reafe popped up and gave me a Scholar - Galahad. I honestly don't know whether to cry or laugh at my luck....T^T Also I finially got the 2* evo material card for Sling, so yay my first Sling is finished! I have 3 Ywain's Lion and 2 of the alien at this moment. ^^;; Category:Blog posts